Enemy
by ssaruhikoo
Summary: Mikoto simply couldn't tell whether the feelings were genuine, or if it was the alcohol. Warnings for chapters 2 and 4. MikoRei.
1. Chapter 1

The red aura danced between his fingers as it began to envelop his entire hand, like a spreading flame, only one that couldn't harm him.

The red suited his hair - a match, and in a way also suited his eyes. A beautiful shade of amber that granted him a more intimidating appearance in the eyes of anyone who dared cross his path.

Mikoto somewhat enjoyed it, however, despite living in constant paranoia and even fear that he would one day lose control of his powers and burn the ones around him to ash. But it did give him _power_. Enough power to protect himself, and even his Clansmen. The power he needed to deal with the threats to the ones he loved.

He sat back in his seat, dipping back his head with a lit cigarette between his lips as he gazed up at the ceiling, and clenched his fist to rid it of the flame.

Red aura was not easy to control - never had been. He had heard Munakata and the Gold King, on several occasions, refer to it as the red of violence.

" _Suits a barbaric man such as yourself, Suoh._ " Had also been said, but he never paid much attention to it. Didn't care, really.

Munakata had always been like that; he had always claimed that he despised him, had always claimed that the very thought of breathing the same air as the Red King was toxic to him.

Mikoto simply didn't understand him at all. Despite these claims, he always noted a hint of worry in the Blue King's gaze whenever the topic of his Weismann level's were brought up, the condition of his Sword of Damocles. Hell, the guy had even given him several options as to how to deal with it without the unnecessary death.

'Unnecessary' was how Munakata would word it. 'Necessary' was what Mikoto believed.

Tatara was gone, and it was only right that something was to be done about the man who had murdered him. Mikoto wouldn't last much longer at this rate, regardless. It would just be easier to get it over and done with before it was too late. If he hesitated, if he _stopped_ , then his chance to avenge his clansman, his _friend_ , would slip from his grasp and disappear before he could even make a move to stop it.

He forced the thoughts to the back of his mind and finally lifted his head, returning to reality.

The bar was quiet. Business was slow, and as he glanced around the room, he noticed that most of his clansmen had already left. How long had he been dwelling on his thoughts?

Izumo, of course, was still behind his bar, and Anna was sat on one of the stools, sipping quietly at a glass of juice through a straw. He watched as Yata talked animatedly with Rikio at one of the tables, and allowed a small sigh to escape his lips.

He leaned forward, taking the cigarette from between his lips and putting it out on the ashtray on the table in front of him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he pushed himself to his feet with a huff, and he noticed Izumo's head turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Before the bartender could ask, the Red King cut him off, stepping towards the door without looking back.

"I'm going out."

If they could relax at a time like this, he supposed a few hours to himself wouldn't do any harm.

Although he could've just had a drink back at HOMRA, Mikoto wanted a change of scenery, and instead had headed to a different bar that was in the area. Nothing too fancy, yet somewhere that wouldn't be swarmed with drunk, often violent men he was too exhausted to deal with right now.

He pushed the door open, and was about to head over to the bar when his eyes caught something- no, someone, of interest.

They narrowed. His back was towards him, but Mikoto recognized the hair and posture as he looked the Blue King up and down. Of course he would be here.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you here to have a drink, Suoh?" Munakata spoke, without turning to look at him.

Mikoto grunted in response, and sauntered to the bar, taking a seat next to the Blue King, despite being well aware that they were enemies. However, Munakata wasn't wearing his uniform - instead something surprisingly casual - so Mikoto wanted to know how far he could push his luck.

He glanced to Munakata, who returned the glance and smirked at him ever so slightly, before his gaze and attention returned to the glass of red wine in his hands.

"What can I get you, sir?" The bartender asked, giving him a polite smile. Mikoto didn't meet his gaze.

"Any kind of beer you have, I guess..." He mumbled with a dismissive shrug. He didn't particularly care for alcohol, as long as he got a drink.

The bartender hesitated, and Mikoto could only guess he was initially surprised by his request, but he soon heard a "Of course, sir." before the man turned to make him a drink. That was when the redhead finally realized Munakata was, in fact, smirking again.

"Somethin' funny?" He growled.

"Your lack of disinterest is rather amusing, I must admit. Why come here when instead you could have stayed with your clansmen?" Munakata was quick to reply, and as he spoke, he noticed his cheeks were tinted red from the alcohol. Mikoto was curious to know how much the other man had drank before he had arrived. "You all practically live in a bar, afterall."

"Maybe I wanted to see my favourite King." Mikoto's tone dripped with sarcasm, and he nodded in gratitude to the bartender when his beer was set down in front of him.

"I'm flattered." Munakata shot back, and despite the intoxication of alcohol Mikoto was sure about at this point, he didn't sound nor look entirely convinced.

Their discussion dropped after that, the two of them sipping at their drinks in silence. They did exchange glances, but Mikoto didn't speak. What was there even to talk about, now that they had met at a place like this? It may have been outside of work, away from their clansmen, but the fact that they were enemies still stood.

"...Suoh." Munakata was the one to break the silence, and Mikoto didn't know whether to feel relieved or irritated. "Are you still going to..?"

There was always _that_ to talk about, of course.

"Yeah." Was all he could say. He did detect a hint of.. Sadness, in both Munakata's expression and tone, and it made him falter.

He couldn't tell if that sadness was genuine, or Munakata had had too much to drink.

"Why, you gonna try and tell me not to again?" Mikoto continued, wanting to keep up the conversation now, despite the topic not being very pleasant.

"...No." Munakata sighed, and Mikoto finally looked at him. Properly. Not a glance out of the corner of his eye. No, he looked at Munakata, and he actually found himself taken aback. "I'm going to respect your choice, Suoh. I realize now that nothing I say will change your mind."

"...You really are drunk. This isn't like you." Mikoto stated, and he allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. "I think that's enough for one night, Munakata."

"For once, you aren't spurting absolute stupidity from your mouth." Munakata chuckled, and placed his now empty glass at the bar, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet and set some money down beside it.

Mikoto watched him, and he couldn't help but chuckle himself. He looked back at his own glass, finding it empty. Probably best to leave it there, too, despite it only being one glass. He went to pull out his his own money, but Munakata stopped him.

"What I put down should be enough for the two of us." He stated, and Mikoto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"...You want somethin' from me? You're being awfully generous." Mikoto was suspicious now - it certainly did seem like the Blue King wanted something.. Or, again, it was the alcohol. Maybe both.

Munakata ignored his question altogether, turning towards the door, but he paused, and Mikoto was about to ask again.

"Come outside." He heard, and then Munakata kept walking.

Mikoto was wary, and thought it over before he even moved towards the door. There was no way the Blue would attack him in such a place at this time, so he doubted it was a trick.. But his mind couldn't come up with any other possible reasons. Time to find out.

He followed him, and once he was past the doors and out in the fresh air, he looked around briefly for Munakata, who had walked down the pavement to the right so he was out of sight to anyone still in the bar. And he had his back to him again.

Mikoto was cautious as he approached, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the street. Munakata's behaviour was awfully peculiar... Yet, he was drawn to it. He was curious. Incredibly curious.

He heard Munakata take a deep breath.

"..As it is likely the next time we meet will not be in the best of conditions..." He began, and Mikoto watched him as he trailed off for just a moment. Despite his impatient nature.. He was willing to wait for Munakata to find his words. "...I'd like to give you a parting gift."

Mikoto opened his mouth to ask, when Munakata finally turned to face him, and stepped forward. He felt hands on his shoulders, gripping at his jacket, and not even moments later, the feeling of lips on his own. The kiss was brief, and Munakata soon pulled away from him.

Mikoto had to take a minute to register what had happened, and kept his eyes fixed on Munakata as the Blue King pulled his hands away and stepped back, turning on his heel abruptly to leave without another word.

Despite his shock, Mikoto didn't want him to go, and without even thinking about what he was doing, he reached forward and grabbed Munakata's wrist before it was too far out of his reach, and pulled him back.

He turned him around, and made their lips connect again, this time, for much longer, and it was surprisingly tender considering they were enemies, as they both- no, as _Munakata_ claimed.

And for the first time since Tatara was murdered, he reconsidered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto didn't hear from nor see Munakata for a week - even when he made an appearance at some of his clan's raids where Scepter 4 would have to get involved.

His attention was, mainly, focused on Munakata's actions of the night at the bar, and he still continued to contemplate as to whether or not Munakata's feelings had been genuine, or if it had been the alcohol.

The more his thoughts were occupied on the matter, the more his need to see the Blue King increased.

Although Munakata was seemingly absent, his clansmen carried out their usual routines and activities, and were, as per usual, always keen to interrupt the activities of his own clan.

Quite frankly, Mikoto had had enough.

He didn't even think twice about his actions the next day - and his task wasn't all that difficult. Although Scepter 4 would be expected to have the most intricate of technology, one that could even stop a King - although Mikoto knew he'd be able to destroy the building if he so wanted - it was certainly not the case.

The Red King soon found himself in Munakata's empty office, and not a single Scepter 4 clansman had seen him. He even smirked to himself at the temptation to bring this up with Munakata in the future. Just to get on the other man's nerves.

His eyes scanned the room for any traces of Munakata having even recently been there, and as he took a good look at the room, he didn't fail to notice the open window behind the desk and it's chair, and as he stepped forward, his eyes caught sight of unfinished paperwork scattered across the wooden surface.

Seeing as Munakata was nowhere to be found, Mikoto decided to seat himself down in the large chair. As soon as he was on it, he found himself relaxing into the back of it - it was incredibly comfortable, and to adjust his position, he kicked his feet up onto the desk with a small sigh.

He was sure he could've stayed there all day, and even began to doze off, when the sound of voices made him more inclined to at least attempt to stay awake.

He directed his gaze to the door. Watching. Waiting. Hoping. Hoping that it was Munakata and not his second or third-in-command who would attempt to chase him away.

Mikoto released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding once he heard the door open, and a smile tugged at his lips as he spotted Munakata's dark blue hair before anything else.

He allowed a chuckle of amusement to escape his lips as Munakata froze, his violet eyes widening at the very sight of him.

"Munakata." He spoke to break the silence, with the most casual tone of voice he could pull.

"...I am quite sure this can be considered as breaking and entering, Suoh." Munakata was quick to reply despite his initial surprise, and Mikoto tilted his head slightly as he watched the Blue King adjust his glasses and step forward. Slowly, and warily.

"But I'm only here to talk." Mikoto feigned offense, taking his feet off of the desk, although he didn't get up.

"You _could_ have contacted me," Munakata sighed, and rubbed his temples, yet he didn't take his cold gaze from Mikoto. "Or, even easier for you, gone on one of those destruction sprees you seem so fond of."

"Effort." A smirk tugged at Mikoto's lips. "Anyway, it's about your little 'parting gift' from last week."

Mikoto didn't fail to notice the way Munakata seemed to tense at his words, but the Blue King did his best not to let it show. He could tell - any reaction seemed suppressed.

"...I suppose /that/ isn't a suitable discussion for the battlefield." Munakata admitted, albeit quietly. He picked up the pace, so he reached his desk sooner, and narrowed his eyes. "However, before that, may I have my seat back?"

"Or, you could just sit on my lap."

"You cannot be serious." Munakata's gaze was sharp.

"Totally serious." Mikoto hummed slightly in reply, patting his thighs invitingly. "You kissed me, and then didn't bother to show yourself to me for the past week." He pointed out, with a small roll of his amber eyes despite himself. "Who said it had to stop there?"

"I do. Right now." Munakata told him, placing his hands on his desk and watching him behind his glasses. "Suoh, we are both Kings and I was simply intoxicated. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"Intoxicated, huh..." Mikoto finally broke their eye contact to glance up at the ceiling with a mischievous glint to his eyes. "..Intoxicated by me, perhaps?"

"/Alcohol/."

"Aw, too bad, because I'm certainly intoxicated by you right now." Mikoto returned his gaze to Munakata, and leant forward in his seat. He gripped onto the white cravat around the Blue King's neck, and before he could resist, Mikoto pulled him forward and connected their lips.

He was expecting Munakata to break the kiss immediately and shoo him away, but instead got the opposite - he felt Munakata melt into it, after slight hesitation, and then even began to kiss him back.

Mikoto craned his neck for more, but that was when Munakata pulled away unexpectedly. The Red King opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again and decided to watch. Munakata was unpredictable, most of the time, so he was willing to give the other man a chance.

He was glad he did, because Munakata simply went back to the door to lock it before returning to him, and Munakata walked around the desk and actually _got on the chair with him_.

"Didn't expect such a quick change of heart, Munakata.." Mikoto voiced his thoughts as Munakata straddled him, and his hands gripped at Munakata's hips to help balance him, seeing as the seat wasn't very spacious.

The Blue King whispered something he didn't quite catch, so Mikoto looked up at him and kissed at his jawline.

"Come again?"

"It's Reisi."

"Oh? We on first name basis now?" Mikoto asked, blinking in surprise at Munaka- no, Reisi's words.

"If we are going to go through with this, I suppose we are, _Mikoto_." The sound of his name on Reisi's tongue made him shudder, and Mikoto simply couldn't help himself. He began to peck lightly at Reisi's jaw, and then moved up to his ear, kissing and nibbling at it teasingly.

The small yet sharp gasp that escaped the other man only encouraged Mikoto further. He bit at his ear a little more roughly, earning him another quiet noise, and it made him determined to make Reisi _louder_.

He decided to step up his game, allowing his lips to travel down to Reisi's neck. He kissed, he nipped, he bit, he sucked at the skin on show, pleased to draw more sounds from who he assumed was now his lover - if this meant anything to Reisi at all. He kept his hands busy, allowing them to slide down Reisi's waist and hips and then slip into the back of his pants to grope at his ass.

Mikoto watched Reisi's face for his reactions, and he enjoyed watching the Blue King's usually pale complexion flush red at his actions. He was only snapped out of his small trance when he felt hands tug at his jacket and shirt.

Mikoto forced himself to remove his hands from Reisi's ass so the other could remove the two pieces of clothing, and as soon as they were off, Reisi's hands were against his chest, caressing the muscle with a light, delicate touch.

The Red King began to get a little impatient, however, and hooked his arms under Reisi's legs to lift him up and place him on the desk immediately after, and the rustle of papers seemed to snap the Blue King out of his small trance.

"If you ruin my papers-"

"I don't care about your papers."

"Mikoto Suoh, I swear-"

Mikoto was quick to cut him off with another kiss, and whilst Reisi's mouth was open, he managed to slip his tongue past the other's lips to explore his mouth. This was more of a kiss that he was after, and it only made him more aware of how tight his jeans were becoming as soon as their tongues met, and Reisi's legs wrapped around his hips to bring him closer - to make them grind against each other. This earned him a muffled moan from the man beneath him, and it even managed to make Mikoto grunt.

They would have gone further - Mikoto would have loved to do so, especially on Reisi's desk - but a sudden knock at the door startled the two. Their lips parted, and Reisi urged him to get his shirt and jacket back on immediately.

"Captain, I have received word that a group of strains have entered the area, and are becoming progressively violent," Mikoto knew it was Seri Awashima immediately, and muttered a quick curse under his breath as he got his clothes back on, "May I come in?"

"Just a moment, Miss Awashima." Reisi called quickly, having already been off the desk and sorting out his paperwork so it was neatly stacked once more. Mikoto watched him, before glancing around for somewhere he could probably hide - it's not like he cared, it was just that Reisi would most likely tell him to.

Then he saw Reisi beckoning towards the space underneath his desk, and Mikoto had to roll his eyes and sigh. Of course.

He did as he was told, although reluctantly, and listened out carefully for the movement within the room. Reisi had gone to unlock the door, and soon, the Blue King was sat in his chair once more, and Mikoto could only assume Seri was stood opposite him.

They began to converse. A topic that Mikoto was less than interested in, so he pondered on what he could do instead of waiting, and it didn't take long at all for an idea to pop into mind.

Thankfully, the space between the chair and the desk was very minimal, as well as Reisi having his legs slightly parted instead of crossed.

The redhead leaned forward, parting Reisi's legs with his hands and began to nudge his crotch teasingly. Reisi visibly jumped, and for a moment, Seri froze mid-sentence, but soon continued. It was time to push his luck.

He began pawing and kissing at Reisi's crotch through the clothing, and even began to suck at one point when the blue shifted uncomfortably. That was all he needed to know he was getting to him.

Unfortunately, Seri seemed to sense that something was wrong, and made her leave quickly, and as soon as the door was shut Reisi grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him up with a growl, his cheeks tinted red because of his actions. Mikoto could only smirk.

"Aw, what's wrong, Rei? Somethin' bothering you?" Mikoto feigned his innocence, and Reisi looked ready to punch him in the face at this point.

He probably would have, if the Blue King hadn't forced himself to take a deep breath and sit back to let Mikoto stand. Mikoto took the opportunity, brushing himself off as soon as he was on his feet, although that smug smirk remained.

"Seems I better get going..." He pointed out, and it only made him more amused as he took a moment to examine Reisi's flustered face. The Blue King was even avoiding eye contact. Mikoto simply shrugged it off, and turned towards the door to make his leave, when Reisi's voice stopped him.

"Same bar. Tonight at seven. Don't be late."

Mikoto glanced at him over his shoulder, and waved his hand as a goodbye.

"Gotcha."


	3. Chapter 3

The visit to the same bar that night had been quite the success.

Well, Mikoto believed so, anyway.

After meeting Reisi outside at around half past seven, as well as receiving a lecture for his tardiness, the two had gone inside and headed straight to the bar itself for their drinks, before choosing a table.

Reisi had insisted the one in the corner, and Mikoto decided not to question why. He figured it was because maybe Reisi didn't want to be seen with him.

Reisi slid into the booth on one side with his glass of wine, and Mikoto took his place across from him with his beer.

He didn't particularly care about the drink, but it gave him something to focus on when he wasn't looking at the man in front of him. The Red King simply could not peel his eyes away - the way Reisi sat straight, with an air of elegance around him. The way his eyelashes fluttered shut whenever he took a sip of the wine, the dark contrasting rather beautifully against his pale skin.

He only realized he was staring when Reisi spoke to him.

"...Is there something you want to say, Mikoto?" He asked, violet eyes flicking up to watch him with a careful gaze.

Mikoto couldn't suppress the slight reddening of his cheeks at the sound of his name in Reisi's deep, authoritative voice. In the past, he had grown to kind of dislike the way the Blue King spoke, yet now, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Ah, no..." Mikoto shrugged, trying to seem casual, and took a pause to sip at his own drink. "I was just thinkin', I've been feeling a little off today... But you definitely turned me on."

The Red King felt a small hum rise at the back of throat as soon as Reisi reacted. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red at his words.

" _Excuse me?_ " Reisi asked in disbelief, as if trying to confirm that he had in fact heard him correctly.

"What? Is there a rule against complimenting you?" Mikoto shot back, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought this was a date."

Reisi's cheeks only deepened in colour at his statement, and it dawned on him that either Reisi had been trying to hide that true intention, or the Blue King hadn't even considered it in the first place.

"...This," Reisi coughed slightly in an attempt to regain his composure, "is _not_ a date. It is simply... A night out. Away from our clans - away from our duties as Kings. That's all."

"Really?" Mikoto sat back, and took a large gulp of his beer. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips. "Funny how you suggested this right after we almost fucked."

"Langua-"

"In your _office_."

"Don't be so vulgar in public." Reisi scolded quickly, trying to hide half of his face behind his now half empty glass. "Someone could be listening. We aren't exactly alone in this bar, Mikoto."

The Red King rolled his eyes. This was the problem with him - always so mindful of his surroundings, always so needy to keep up that perfect, orderly reputation of his. He just sat back even further, sliding down the seat a little bit - something he may have purposely done so their legs brushed against eachother under the table - and he kept his amber eyes fixed on Reisi.

He didn't fail to notice the way Reisi jumped slightly at the contact, and how his violet eyes gave him a cold, warning glare, but Mikoto paid no heed to it.

"...Then how about we get out of here, if you're so worried?" He suggested with a small shrug. Mikoto didn't particularly care - he had lost interest in his drink already, and Reisi was finished himself by the time he even suggested leaving.

He believed Reisi would have denied the suggestion, or would have gotten up himself and just left without batting an eye at Mikoto, but surprisingly he didn't.

"...It's only eight." The Blue King commented after checking his phone. "A little early, isn't it? We haven't been here for very long."

"If you wanna make this a longer date-"

"Not a date."

"-Then I can take you somewhere else. Fine by me." Mikoto raised his hands in a show of surrender, with a smirk tugging at his lips.

He kept his eyes fixed on him, and noted how Reisi refused to show much expression to him - but he could see it in his eyes. The contemplation, and then the small hint of confirmation when the other man had decided on his answer.

Mikoto couldn't understand why he couldn't keep his gaze off of the Blue King tonight.

"...Okay, fine." His words made Mikoto snap back to reality. "Although, I do doubt anywhere else would be open at such a time. If not, you can walk me home, at least."

"Oh? Do you need someone to protect you from the dark, princess?" Mikoto taunted, and if looks could kill, he was sure the one Reisi gave him in return for that remark would have slaughtered him.

Reisi didn't even reply to him, placing his empty wine glass on the table and getting up from his seat, striding over to the door. Mikoto chuckled - okay, he'd have to make it up to him for that, but it had been pretty funny. He got up as well, reminding himself not to leave any money as Reisi had already paid, and followed the Blue King out of the bar.

He was surprised to find that Reisi had actually waited for him. The other man was waiting at the edge of the sidewalk, his arms folded and his hip jutted out as he focused his violet eyes on anything other than the man behind him.

Mikoto knew he should probably say something if Reisi was in a mood with him, but he couldn't help himself when he let his eyes wander down that slender form - his waist and hips, his ass, his thighs. Shit, had his pants always clung so perfectly to him like that?

He glanced around, and only then, he noticed several people passing by were also stealing glances at Reisi. They were looking where he was looking, and a wave of possessiveness rushed through him. He stepped forward, taking a hand out of his pocket to wrap his arm around Reisi's waist and pull him close against him.

"Mikoto-!" Reisi made a noise of protest, but Mikoto quickly cut him off.

"Come on, I'll walk you home..." Mikoto offered, and his amber eyes seemed to flare dangerously at whoever even dared look their way. He didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling so... Protective?

"Get off of me. This instant." Reisi's voice held hints of a growl, yet Mikoto chose to completely ignore him. He stepped forward, guiding the Blue King away with him.

He was admittedly surprised when Reisi didn't fight against him - there was hesitation before he chose to walk beside Mikoto, yet the Red King was glad nevertheless.

"You've paid for us twice.. The least I can do is make sure you get home safely..." He mumbled. He really didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Tatara - that was his intention. The Colourless King could be any of these people.. And that reminder made sparks of anger begin within him.

He hated that man.

His body temperature began to rise as traces of the red aura licked at his feet, and it must have been noticeable, because he felt the man next to him give his hand a nudge and then, Reisi actually took his hand.

Mikoto made himself hide the aura once more, looking at Reisi expectantly, but the Blue King simply refused to meet his gaze. He expected Reisi to _at least_ get pissy at him, yet he said nothing - just entwining their fingers more and giving his hand a small squeeze.

Mikoto decided not to question it. Despite not expecting such a move from him, Reisi's hand fit to comfortably into his own he didn't want to pull away. He enjoyed it. The feeling of Reisi's smooth skin, the faint warmth radiating off of him, the way their shoulders brushed with each step they both took, as well as the quiet, cold atmosphere of the night.

He let Reisi guide him to his home like that, and on more than one occasion, his eyes again travelled to the dark haired man.

In the silence between them, only broken by the sound of their steps, Mikoto took a moment to explore his numerous options on how to explain this.

It might have been simply because he _did_ want Reisi in his bed, but that didn't particularly explain why he had felt so protective. Still did.

As Reisi had pointed out, they were opposing Kings, and anything like that between them should only be a one time thing.

The sound of clicking fingers made him push those thoughts to the back of his mind. They had stopped, and Reisi was looking up at him expectantly from in front of him. Had he really spaced out that much?

"I said, we're here." Reisi sighed exasperatedly, and Mikoto simply blinked at him before the meaning of his words clicked.

"Ah, right.." Mikoto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and it made him aware that they were still holding hands. "Guess I'll see you sometime soon, maybe?" He offered, smirking at him at the implication behind his words.

"I sincerely hope not." Reisi rolled his eyes, but there was hints of amusement in his gaze, and then a smile tugged at his lips. A very subtle smile, but it made Mikoto's heart flutter all the same. "Anyway, I was wondering.." The Blue King paused, that look of amusement disappearing and being replaced with uneasiness.

"..If I'd like to stay the night?"

"If you'd- What? No." Reisi shot a small glare at him, "I was wondering if you would maybe like to have another night out, sometime soon.. Of course, do _not_ get the wrong idea or anything. It's just- tonight was actually fairly-"

Mikoto, as Reisi began to talk on and on, just tuned him out. Watching Reisi get all flustered by his very suggestion was actually incredibly satisfying, and that was when he couldn't help himself.

He stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. He pulled his hand away from Reisi's, only to snake both of his arms around that slender waist and pull him close. Being the same height, this made it easier for Mikoto to capture the other's lips, effectively quietening him. For all of Reisi's words about trying to pass this off as just a small thing between them, he melted into it rather quickly.

There was nothing fast or hungry about the kiss - it was slow and tender, and only deepened when Reisi reached up to wrap his arms around Mikoto's neck and shoulders. As much as Mikoto would have loved to keep them like that, especially because Reisi was kissing him back, he reluctantly parted their lips to breathe.

However, they remained in that position, panting softly. Mikoto leaned forward, resting their foreheads together, and Reisi moved himself slightly to do the same. Their gazes didn't leave eachother for not even a second - neither of them wanted to look away.

Reisi eventually did, when he seemed to come to his senses. The Blue King pulled away from him and stepped back, his pale face flushed red again, and he tucked a few strands of his dark blue hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses.

Mikoto watched as Reisi turned away from him, heading to his front door, and the Red King reached into his pocket for a packet of cigarettes as a small laugh escaped him.

"Another date would be great." He called after him.

"Then, you can call me when you're free. Like a decent human being." He received in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto had assumed that, despite everything that had happened between them up until that point in time, he would never get Reisi anywhere near his own room in HOMRA.

One, because it was probably too personal for the Blue King, and two, because he continued to insist that these meetings didn't mean anything significant.

Of course, tonight only served to prove him wrong.

Reisi had actually agreed when he had decided to see for himself as to whether or not his thoughts were true.

They were currently sat on Mikoto's bed, and quite frankly, the Red King didn't know where to begin with what was plaguing his mind - what he wanted to say. And Reisi wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

His arms were folded, his legs crossed, one of his feet tapping against the wooden floor lightly. His eyes held an expectant look to them, yet they weren't sharp - the other man was being patient with him, for the time being, and Mikoto was glad.

He just needed a few minutes. A few minutes to clear his mind, which at the moment, consisted of jumbled up thoughts and feelings he didn't exactly know how to deal with.

He hadn't even made the first move, hadn't even considered Reisi as anything more than an enemy only a couple of weeks ago, and yet here he was.

Here he was - finding his eyes glued to the pale skin of his cheeks, the way his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, the messy dark blue hair that complimented his face.

Over the past few weeks, he had found that his favourite part of Reisi's physical appearance was his eyes. How his dark lashes framed that beautiful violet, how it contrasted against his skin when they fluttered closed for brief moments.

The man's personality was rather tiring, yes. He seemed to sometimes over-analyse the situation when unnecessary, as well as make things much more complicated than they should be - both purposely and unintentionally.

And yet Mikoto had fallen for him anyway.

He had contemplated just being outright with his feelings the previous night, yet had decided to sleep on the matter and try to decide the following morning, which hadn't worked very well for him.

"Is there actually something you want to tell me, or am I free to go home now?"

Ah, there it was. Reisi always lectured him about patience, and yet he himself could barely sit still for a few minutes.

Mikoto inhaled deeply, making his decision.

"...I want more." He began, and he kept his eyes fixed on Reisi, watching every little emotion that flickered onto his face or in his eyes.

The first he saw was wariness, and he noticed the way Reisi tensed, and gripped onto his arm a little tighter.

"..More of what?"

"More than what we currently have, Reisi." He kept his voice firm, because he wasn't letting Reisi get out of this until Mikoto had a definite answer regarding the Blue's own feelings.

"You know that isn't possible."

"I know that it is."

"Mikoto-"

" _Listen_." Mikoto found himself growling, but if it actually got Reisi to consider his words, he didn't care. "Just because _you_ say it's impossible doesn't mean it is." His gaze sharpened when he spotted Reisi opening his mouth, so he swiftly added: "Stop following your little rules list and actually tell me what _you_ want, Reisi."

An expression of shock briefly took over the Blue King's face, before Reisi adjusted his glasses and averted his gaze. He was silent, as if he wasn't sure what to say - and that was a first.

He watched him intently, until he noticed Reisi's lips moving, and barely audible words left his mouth, and Mikoto went to tell him to speak up when Reisi did so himself.

"...So do I." His tone had changed - the wary pauses, the sharp edge, it had all vanished. His deep voice had turned softer. Gentler, almost.

But his answer caught Mikoto's attention the most, and he immediately caught on; this was Reisi's way of confessing. Indirectly, but enough to hint an actual answer.

"Is that a yes?" He had to ask.

There was a small pause, before he received a reply, in an even smaller voice.

"...It might be."

That brought a smirk to his lips, and he didn't even think twice about his actions. He shifted closer to the Blue King, and rested his palm against his chest to push him down against the bed, his other hand supporting himself as he moved entirely to crawl over Reisi. He was expecting Reisi to resist, or protest, but he didn't.

Mikoto was going to ask if he could go further. He wanted to. He wanted to finish what had been started in Reisi's office. He wanted to claim the man beneath him as his own.

He didn't have to ask - arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders to pull his head down, and Reisi captured his lips in a long kiss.

Taking that as a sign that Reisi wanted it, Mikoto began to crane his neck for a better angle, working his lips against Reisi's whilst his hand travelled down the man's chest and waist, and soon right past the waistband of his jeans to paw at his crotch.

Reisi's reaction was just what he wanted - a little moan into their kiss, and it allowed Mikoto to slide his tongue past his lips and into his mouth - and Reisi arched his back, bucking his hips up a bit into Mikoto's hand for friction.

He felt hands grip and tug at his shirt, so he reluctantly parted their lips and pull his hand away, so he could sit up. He grabbed the bottom of shirt, pulling it up over his head and let his necklace land against his chest before he threw the piece of clothing away and dived back down for more.

He went to kiss Reisi again - eagerly, hungrily. He loved the taste of the other man's lips. He wasn't a fan of tea, but the faint trace of it he could taste on the other wasn't bad.

His hands went back to Reisi's pants, but this time, he unbuttoned them and unzipped them, before pulling them down Reisi's hips and down his legs. The other raised himself to make the task easier for him, and Mikoto was grateful, because as soon as he caught sight of the milky skin of his thighs, he wanted _more_. He was growing impatient.

He wasted no time in ripping off Reisi's shirt and casting it aside with his pants, and as more skin was revealed, Mikoto directed his kisses to his neck. It earned him a pleased little noise from the Blue King, so he decided to sink his teeth in to the flesh. To leave a hickey. And he heard a sharp intake of breath from Reisi.

"D-Don't.. Leave a mark where someone might see..." He heard the other warn.

Mikoto considered doing it anyway, just to piss him off, but seeing as Reisi was being very willing.. He decided against it. In return for this chance, he supposed.

He let out a grunt of acknowledgement, but after that, just got onto it. He wasn't going to let either of them stall for conversation.

He planted the hickeys along Reisi's collar and shoulder, knowing that damn uniform would at least cover those, and he occasionally sucked at the skin. His hands slid up and down the other's bare waist, as he revelled in the little noises that escaped Reisi's lips.

He decided that, eventually, that was enough, and hooked his fingers into Reisi's underwear and pulled them down too.

He then gripped at Reisi's waist, and lifted him up, switching their positions, and seating the other in his lap. He glanced up at the other, and only then just realised that he was still wearing his glasses.

He wrapped an arm around the Blue's waist, whilst his other reached up and slipped off the glasses, setting them aside carefully, because he did not need a lecture at a time like this about keeping Reisi's glasses safe and clean.

He watched for a few moments, as violet eyes blinked a few times to adjust to his now blurry eyesight, and Mikoto found himself briefly captivated by the way his eyelashes fluttered.

He was quite sure he felt his heart flutter, too.

Hands at his pants made him snap out of it, and he smirked at Reisi, who was concentrating on trying to unbutton his jeans in such a position. He managed, because Mikoto soon felt a hand slip into his underwear and brush against his length.

He shuddered in response, something which didn't go unnoticed by Reisi, and then that hand took a hold of him and started to get him off at a slow, loose pace.

"Tease.." He whispered, almost breathlessly, as he felt his cheeks heat up, and he tried rocking his hips into his hand for more of his touch.

He was rewarded with a casual hum in response, but other than that, Reisi was quiet.

Mikoto felt a sudden desire to change that.

He innocently slid a hand down Reisi's back, tracing the soft skin with a light touch, towards his ass. A sudden change of pace with Reisi's hand made him grunt, and his movements quickened as well. As soon as he reached his ass, Mikoto gave it a slap and a squeeze, making Reisi jolt and shiver, and the hand around him faltered briefly before trying to resume it.

Mikoto smirked, before trailing down even lower, until he could easily ease the first finger into the Blue.

He heard a small gasp, and Reisi's hand stopped altogether, and he removed it from Mikoto's pants to grip at his shoulders for support because of the intrusion. The Red King knew it was probably quite painful, without any lube, but he didn't have any.

He leaned up, planting a few, delicate kisses along Reisi's jaw and cheeks to try to distract him as he began to move his finger in a thrusting motion. Reisi squirmed on top of him, his eyes closed tight, but he remained quiet.

Mikoto then added the second, to properly stretch and scissor him - and to find that one spot inside of him. Now, Reisi was getting louder - little gasps and short moans were escaping his throat. His back arched, and he pressed against Mikoto. His face was flushed a deep shade of red, across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and his breath came out in quick pants.

He really loved that look. Reisi Munakata, the Blue King and the head of Scepter 4, red and panting, slowly coming undone because of _him_.

He added a third finger, working them in and out for a little longer before sliding them out of him, deeming him ready.

He thought he heard Reisi whine at the loss, but decided against bringing it up. As much as he loved teasing the Blue, he knew that wasn't the right way to go when he wanted more.

Mikoto reached down to push down his pants and underwear down his hips, but not entirely - just to release himself from the confines of his pants. It was a relief, really. The sight of the man before him was, almost, too much.

He rested his chin on Reisi's shoulder, nuzzling his face into his neck as his hands took his waist.

"You ready..?" He whispered, gently directing Reisi's hips so he was just above him.

The other didn't speak, but he did nod after a few moments of trying to regain his composure.

That was all Mikoto needed. He guided the Blue down onto him, biting his lip at the feeling of that tight heat slowly enveloping him, and he resisted the urge to thrust, because he felt Reisi tense up, and his nails dig into his shoulders.

His back arched again, and a long moan left his lips whilst Mikoto slid deep inside of him, until he was completely in.

Mikoto let him adjust, forcing himself to wait. He didn't like waiting, but.. He didn't want to hurt Reisi. Surprisingly. He had done so before in their fights, even quite severely depending on the situation, but this was the first time. The first time he didn't want to cause any harm to this man.

"..M-Move.." Reisi soon whispered, his voice quiet and husky, and Mikoto was more than happy to comply.

He rolled his hips upwards into the Blue, letting out a grunt at the pleasure that came with the action, and he was quick to set a slow pace. Reisi's hands slid away from his shoulders, to wrap his arms around his neck and tangle his fingers into the back of his hair, before he began rocking himself down to meet his thrusts, moaning softly at each and every movement into him.

Those moans drove Mikoto crazy, and his thrusts became quicker and stronger, until he was slamming into Reisi with an almost punishing pace. The Blue couldn't keep himself quiet - his volume increased, and most of his moans became choked-out, but now needy little whimpers and even mewls were added to the mix.

Mikoto gripped Reisi's hips tightly, and it briefly crossed his mind that bruises may form later on, but he didn't particularly care. Reisi didn't seem to, either, so the Red King took the opportunity to switch them around again. He pinned Reisi down underneath him, positioning himself between his legs and grabbing his thighs to spread them even further, before resuming his thrusts. The new position gave him a better angle to work with, and after a few rolls of his hips, Reisi suddenly cried out loudly and his hands tugged at Mikoto's hair, and he tightened around him.

Mikoto made sure to slam into that same spot from then on, his red hair falling out of it's style and over his eyes. They were both drenched in sweat by now, and he was gradually getting closer.

From Reisi's expression, he could tell he was, too.

He angled a few more thrusts into him, before Reisi let out another strangled cry and came between them, and Mikoto soon followed, as Reisi clenched around him.

He kept moving his hips until he was spent, and took a minute or two to regain his breath, before slipping out and falling onto the bed beside Reisi. The other's chest was rising and falling quickly as he panted for air, his eyes closed as he came down from his high, and Mikoto took the opportunity to shift close to him and wrap his arm around him, disregarding the mess on Reisi's stomach.

He kissed the side of the Blue's head, which brought Reisi's attention to him. Violet eyes fluttered open to meet his amber ones, and a comfortable silence filled the room. Mikoto would have been happy to stay like that, but he knew they couldn't settle for the night yet.

"...Y'know..." He began quietly, his voice slurred from exhaustion, but he didn't particularly care. He didn't even think about what he was saying when Reisi turned on his side to face him properly with an expectant gaze, pressing against his chest. "...I think I love you."

Reisi blinked a moment, and Mikoto realised that it was taking him a moment to process it, because he had quite the delayed reaction. His eyes soon widened, and a mix of shock, and maybe even.. Happiness? - Mikoto couldn't quite place it - gleamed in his eyes.

"...You _think?_ " Reisi then rolled his eyes, traces of blush settling onto his cheeks, but he still managed to keep himself composed. For all he had said earlier...

Mikoto didn't even have the chance to reply, because he soon felt lips against his own - a soft, innocent, yet long-lasting kiss, that kept him quiet. He automatically melted into it, a gentle purr rising in the back of his throat as he felt Reisi reach for his hands, and intertwine their fingers.

They soon parted, and Mikoto was admittedly surprised to find Reisi staring at him with an affectionate gaze.

He hadn't seen that before.

"In that case.. I love you too." Was his reply.

And Mikoto felt his heart swell with genuine joy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
